


Вкус безумия

by napolick



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Blood, Gen, Madness, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Каково безумие на вкус, вы когда-нибудь задумывались об этом?





	Вкус безумия

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 10 ноября 2019 года.

Каково безумие на вкус, вы когда-нибудь задумывались об этом?

В нем есть щепотка мучительного ожидания, предчувствия: вот, вот сейчас снова будет так смешно, что кто-нибудь обязательно разобьет твое лицо. Ведь всё — большая шутка, Артур. Ты ведь смеешься всегда и везде. Твое безумие смеется вместе с тобой, утягивая в темноту, забираясь под кожу острыми когтями и в лживой нежности оглаживая кости. Оно внутри тебя, оно твоя часть, это ты. Безумие. Какое смешное слово, не правда ли? Снова хочется расхохотаться.

Добавим пару капель крови. Солоновато-металлический привкус, обида. Безумие бывает разным, оно меняется от, казалось бы, незаметных для других деталей. Еще утром ты смеялся от шутки, которую непременно бы записал в свой блокнот, и уже вечером хохочешь сквозь слезы, утирая кровь с подбородка. Всем всегда было на тебя плевать, твоя кровь, твоя обида никого не ранили. Их задевал и задевает твой смех, за который это разумное общество — стадо баранов — способно изувечить и расчленить твою личность и тело.

Немного страха, боли и разрушенных надежд. Всё просто и так изысканно. Будто в самом дорогом ресторане подают какому-нибудь важному толстосуму фуа-гра на тарелочке с листиком базилика, так и безумие украшено твоими страданиями. А они едят его, пожирают, смеются, но совсем не так, как это делаешь ты. Они считают себя нормальными, они содержатся в оковах из законов и несчастной морали, но кто же настоящий безумец?

Они.

Жестокие люди порождают жестокость в других. Безумие одних заражает иных. От них не сбежать, не спрятаться, безумие и злость найдут тебя повсюду: на улице, на работе и даже в собственном доме, когда, спрятавшись от проблем, ты слышишь зазвонивший телефон или глупый смех в телевизоре. Они везде, они внутри тебя…

Ты смеешься с отчаянием, поёшь оду собственному безумию, окрашенному в кроваво-красный, ты знаешь, кто виноват в этом. И они поплатятся за то, что натворили, поплатятся за свою жестокость, получив ее обратно. Конечно, эти глупцы скажут, что безумен здесь только ты, будут убеждать друг друга, что все вокруг — лишь идиотская клоунада. Они зрители иного порядка, им нужно представление, достойное Лондонского театра.

Они получат его, ведь жаждут зрелищ. Но достойны глупцы лишь одного — вида собственной крови, поспешно покидающей их бесполезное тело.

Безумие прекрасно! Упивайся им, пока можешь.


End file.
